Bugle Index:1-10A
The first ten regular issues of the Bugle, and the first extra issue. Issue 1: How Like Vietnam is Iraq? ::15-10-2007 *"If you really want to know how many balls to say Iraq is like Vietnam, it takes three balls" -John *"There are more suicides during party confrences then at any other time of the year. That is a lie but my point stands." -Andy *"A lot of people marry for love I think this is weak..." *Armenia and the Genocide that wasn't... *Andy's missing bin in the letter of St. Paul... *"The issue of human rights is more difficult than before because, there are more humans in the world, but unfortunatly there are the same numbers of rights to go around, so don't blame the government, blame maths." -Andy *Crisp manufacturers putting to much salt in crisps... *One song ipod... *Terrorist literature choice... Issue 2: The Empire Strikes Back ::21-10-2001 *"We (Britain) did far, far worse things than America could even dream of doing, But we did it with a certain gentle manly swagger" John *Antarctica fact box *"We claimed we are going in there for scientific research,we just want to scientifically research how much oil we can get out of there, and mabey scientifically research how much money we can get paid for that oil. I don't see whats so hard for them to understand, there are going to be graphs.. There are going to be graphs. *Swearing Spectacular *First appearance of The American *Johnny Wilkinson RWC world cup comentary *Woles first appearance for the Tantrum Throwing Competition Issue 3: California's Burning ::29-10-2007 *Main Story: Global Warming is unamerican ... *Al Gore Ruler of the earth... *"These are the greatest days for exaggerations in the history of planet earth" John *Andy's first exchange rate joke... *"Like an hungry South African carnivore, spotting a sausage shop down a side street, things have taken a turn for the wurst" Andy's first Pun. *Belt Busting Breakfast Burrito... *Martin Yole's unbelievable Pressure routine... Issue 4: Immigrant's Song ::05-11-2007 *Main story: Immigration Everywhere... *Tabloids reporting on a woman smuggling in immigrants in her stomach... *Immigration factbox ... *Writers Guild strike: Andy makes a joke, labeled scab... *Donald Rumsfeld's snowflakes / bumper stickers... *Bugle Comment!: Westboro Baptist Church picketing soldier's funerals... **"Do they hate gay people? Yes, yes they do. I think they've proven that time and time again. Do they hate gay people to the tune of $11 million?" -John *Bugle Newsfeature on Fuel/Biofuel/Alternative Enegry... **"In Britian, we've always been pioneers of alternative energies and we were the first nation in the world to use Catholics as a fuel. Fact." -Andy *First instance of Andy calling Jesus guilty *Travel Supplement!: Why not visit Pakistan this week?... Issue 5: 110 Per Cent Behind Musharraf ::13-11-2007 *Bush tells Musharaf to relinquish control of the army... *Musharaf sarcastic slamming... *Pakistan quiz... *"What part of gift of democracy are these people struggling to understand!" -John *Andy's first suggestive complement of the queen... *"It is the queens english, if she wants it to sound nasal and boring, nasal and boring it must sound."- John *Second exchange rate joke... *"You can't put a price on a statement like that... well you can and that is 240,000 pounds"- John (on Tony Blairs speech in China) *King Juan Carlos of Spain tell Hugo Chavez to shut up... *Food scares and dangerous toys... *Date Rape Toys... *Total and Utter Fighting Championships... Issue 6: OPEC: Let's talk oil and fiery rhetoric ::20-11-2007 Issue 7: 25 Million People Missing ::26-11-2007 *Main Story: UK government loses 25 million peoples files in the post. *Andy: The Queen should cut her own head off! *John: "I shred the leftovers of every meal I eat, it's messy but it's safe." *Next Story: Phenomenal drop in violence in Iraq *John: "The Whitehouse does now seem to be using the Presidents incompetence as its sole defense." *Hugo Chavez News *Juan Carlos telling Chavez to 'Shut up' becomes Spanish ringtone. *Ask an American! *Sport: English football is dead. *Commemorative boo *Audio cryptic crossword: 24 across *Bugle Forecast Issue 8: Australians Keep Touching the Queen ::03-12-2007 Issue 9: Iran: Nukes or No Nukes? ::10-12-2007 Issue 10: Have an Adequate Christmas ::17-12-2007 Issue 10A: The Very Best (so far!) ::24-12-2007